Stolen Crimson
by Neko-kitty83
Summary: Kai and Tala Have started going out and visit eachother all the time. But what will happen when a certain purple haired man returns to turn Kai's life back into a living hell? Pairings:KaiTala TysonRei MaxOliver BryanSpencer LEMON & RAPE
1. Chapter 1

-1**Nekokitty: This is my first story people! Don't be meanies! All my friends write these so I guess I'm gonna take a shot at it too!- I've read a lot of them and I know what I'm doing…I think…PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I'M SENSITIVE!**

**Kai: Oh crap, what are you doing now?**

**Nekokitty: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING YOU TARD?**

**Kai: God Michelle, you don't have to yell…rolls eyes**

**Nekokitty: flips off Well, I'm gonna make something of my life by putting a ridiculously large amount of time into writing this, busting my ass trying to hide it from mom…I can't just let her see this on my computer, she'd kick my ass for sure! Oh yeah, LEMONS AND RAPE PEOPLE! I'm letting you know now!**

**Kai: I should tell on you…**

**Nekokitty: I dare you! glares **

**Kai: reaches for door Gladl-ACK!**

**Rei: burst through door Hey guys whazzup! Tyson and I wanted to stop by and s-..where's Kai?**

**Nekokitty: points behind the door ……**

**Rei: ….Oops……sweatdrops**

**Tala: comes in Hi y- what's wrong? looks behind door OMG! KAI YOU OKAY?**

**Kai: falls out**

**Tala: WHY CRULE WORLD? WHY?**

**Nekokitty: ….Lets just get on with this blasted fic already before I kill someone…..**

**Tala: sniff you little prick, you're evil…**

**Nekokitty: I KNOW grins**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any tiny little bit of Beyblade…otherwise it would have to be onAdultswim or something…Disney is way too innocent to have material like that…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Taken from the Light**

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-CLANG!_

An alarm clock fell to the ground as a grumpy crimson-eyed boy rose front his bed and headed toward the bathroom. After taking a nice shower, he brushed his two-toned hair into it's unusual shape.

The crimson-eyed boy walked up to his window looking out with half-lidded eyes seeing no clouds in the sky and smiled slightly at the light from the sun. Walking to his dresser he pulled an outfit and put it on. He wore a black sleeveless shirt outlined in white, baggy black pants, black fingerless gloves, black wristbands, and a headband which was yup you got it, black. After looking over himself he set off outside to visit Tala.

About halfway to Tala's house, Kai began to get the strange feeling that something was out of place…that something was about to happen, be he shrugged it off and continued to walk, slightly quickening his pace when Tala's house came into view.

Somewhere else…

"Kai, I've found you at last my little phoenix…you will finally be mine again. Mine to embrace, to touch, to love…all mine…and this time, forever."

The man was thrown off as a servant entered the room. He got up and faced the man slightly angry at his bad timing.

"What is it Miles? I'm busy!"

"Master, the one by the name Volitare has come for a meeting with you, he is patiently waiting downstairs."

"Ah, Volitare, why didn't you say so? Tell him I'll be right down."

"Yes Master" The servant bowed before exiting back into the hallway.

"Kai, you are finally mine again!"

Tala's house

"Hey, Kai? Tala started before taking a sip of coffee and swallowing the warm liquid. Don't you think you came a bit, early? It's still 8:00am going into 9:00. I just woke up, and I'm STILL sleepy as hell,"

"Yeah, you would be after last night." Kai stated with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, that's a major reason, but hey, it was good so whatever."

"You know, I wouldn't mind fucking again right about now. Kai left his position on the chair and wrapped his arms around Tala's slim waist. Would you Tala?"

Tala did not reply but his actions told all as he turned around and met Kai's lips with his own in a fast but passionate kiss. Kai gasped at the sudden action leaving his mouth open for a second. Tala took this opportunity to dart his tongue into Kai's mouth, getting into a twirling dance with Kai's. Eventually, Tala was victorious as they parted for air. Suddenly Kai turned around to see a smirking Bryan and Spencer.

"How long have you been there?" Kai asked pretty sure he had a feeling he knew.

"Long enough Kai, nice you guys! Bryan said with a smirk. But I don't want you screwing in the kitchen, aren't you guys supposed to be making pancakes or something?"

"Oh yeah…be right on it" Kai said lowering his head a little. Bryan had sent him and Tala into the kitchen to make pancakes to atone for breaking his sunglasses and eating his cookies.**(A/n: COOKIES!)**

After they made the infernal pancakes in which Tala WISHES he had spiked, Kai and Tala headed for Tala's room to finish what they started.

"Horny little bastards…"

"You are too Bryan"

"Quiet Spencer."

The moment Tala closed the door, he was instantly pinned to the door and greeted with Kai's lips against his own. He then felt Kai tug at his shirt, asking his go get rid of it. They parted for a second and both got rid of their offending garments abandoning them on the other side of the room. Kai pulled Tala into another kiss while pushing him onto the queen-sized bed. Kai slipped his hand down as squeezed Tala in his hand.

"K-Kai…"

Kai smirked as he began to pump Tala faster and faster.

"Stop your teasing Kai." Tala looked up to match his icy-blue eyes with crimson ones.

Hearing this Kai grinned and moved down lower and took the tip of Tala's length into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it.

Tala moaned loudly bucking his hips in the air, only to be pushed back down by Kai who then took his entire length into his mouth.

"KAI!" Tala screamed out as he released into Kai's mouth, who simply downed it all.

Kai's smile dimished and he put his hand over Tala's mouth. "Shhh...quiet."

Tala sat up looking slightly upset. "What? What is it? What did I do?

"Be quiet, I hear something." Kai got up and put his ear to the door. He could hear voices coming from the living room. He was able to reconize one of the five voices, which just just so happened to be one pissed Bryan.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM OR ANYONE ELSE!"

"Calm yourself and shut up, we're not here for you, we're here for your brother, now where is he Bryan?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"You will, or do we have to do to you what we did to Spencer over there?"

"You'll pay for this...you won't lay a finger on Kai, and I'll get payback for Spencer!"

Kai could hear a crash and some muffled shouts before something hit a wall.

"You three, go search the house and see if Mr.Hitwari is here, I'll take care of El'Toro here, GO,"

"And with that, Kai could hear footsteps coming his way."

"Shit". Kai started putting his clothes back on passing Tala an outfit from the drawer. "We gotta get the hell outta here, now!"

Tala started putting his clothes on. "Where are we going Kai? What happened?"

"Don't worry bout it right now, we gotta go." Kai went over and opened the window. "Come on, jump out."

"WWWWHAT."

Something struck the door forming a large crack.

"Please Tala, jump."

"..." Tala looked down and gulped.

Another hit met the door punching a hole in the door. Two men looked through it. "THERE HE IS! HITWARI!"

"TALA! GO!"

Tala closed his eyes and let himself fall to the ground. "Ow...can't do it like Kai..." He looked up at the window from which he fell, "Okay Kai! I'm waiting!"

"Alright Tala, back up here I come." Kai backed up getting ready to jump.

One more hit struck the door breakin it in half. Three men in black suits ran in the room spearing Kai to the floor.

"DAMNIT! GET OFF!" Kai punched one of the men hard in the face, only to get one in return from another man.

"Be still if you don't want to get hurt Mr.Hitwari." The man took out a needle and stuck it into Kai's arm. "Relax, it will all be over soon, Mr.Hitwari..."

Kai tried to get up but couldn't move. "D-damnit...what...did you do..." Kai felt his eyelids get heavy,

The two other men came and tied Kai up and then picked him up by his arms.**(A/n: Harsh...)**

"Come on boys, the boss'll be delighted to see this guy again." The men laughed as they made their way out of the house with Kai in their possesion.

4 Hours later

"Bryan...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Tala, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, we just gotta get him back...but how? We have no idea who took him or where they went."

"That may be true Spencer, but we can sure get up off our asses and try to find out!"

"Okay, I'll go to Tyson's house and tell them whats up, later Bryan!

"Yeah! Just be careful!"

* * *

**Nekokitty: Okay you guys! Thats it for now!**

**Kai: That was bullshit.**

**Tala: What was with the semi-lemon thing! WE GOT INTERRUTPED! **

**Nekokitty: HEY! Don't critisize me! It took me forever for my complex mind to pull this crap out of my ass! I'm not as creative as my friends ya know! **

**Bryan: Well whatever. the next one better be great or else!**

**Spencer: YEAH! OR ELSE! **

**Nekokitty: Yeah...**

**Rei: Hey! How come I ain't in here yet?**

**Max: We'll get our time...eventually...**

**Tyson: Yeah! And then we'll rule the world!**

**Nekokitty: ...**

**Kai: ...**

**Tala: ...**

**Bryan: ...**

**Spencer: ...**

**Rei: ...**

**Max: ...**

**Nekokitty: Please, review and then close this window...oh yeah, NO FLAMIE! >.

* * *

POOP...haha... **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Nekokitty: I'M BACK YOU GUYS!**

**Kai: Oh great…**

**Tala: Why don't we kill her already? Them you and I could elope together Kai! -**

**Bryan: No way, who's gonna clean the toilet if he does?**

**Spencer: Not I, my friend, oh no.**

**Nekokitty: You guys are thupidz. **

**Kai: You baka! Don't push it or I'll quit! I'm the star!**

**Bryan: Wait! Says who?**

**Kai: ME! Why? Cuzz I rock.**

**Tala: Yeah! You tell'em babe!**

**Nekokitty: I'm about to go eat some cookies or something, later losers…**

**Kathryn: Hey! Wait for me!**

**Max: I'm hungry…**

**Oliver: Why should you worry about that when you've got me?**

**Max: OLI!**

**Tyson: Uh-oh…the sugar monsters are united once more! Run!**

**Rei: Yeah, I'll be right behind you…**

**Nekokitty: Yum, those were some gewd cookies…ON WITH THE FIC!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own one bit of Beyblade...not one little bit...oh woe is me...

* * *

Thanks for all the kewl reviews! I have motivation and I shant give up! So here's chapter 2 coming your way! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Back To Hell For Kai  
**

"SAY WHAT!" Tyson yelled as he punched the wall making a dent. "How could you let them do that! You let them take Kai!"

"No, it wasn't Tala's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, and it doesn't matter right now." Rei started as he stood up. "We have to find him. Did they leave any kind of clues behind? Any at all?"

"Yeah." Max agreed. "Anything at all would help."

Just then the door opened revealing Bryan.

"You guys, I know who took Kai."

* * *

"Uhn..." 

Kai slowly opened his eyes finding himself on a hard mattress in a dark room. The room was almost completely empty except for some chains hanging from the wall and small traces of blood here and there. There was also a drawer but it was locked. Kai got up and went over to the wall wiping some of the blood onto his finger examining it.

"This blood is still fresh...where the hell am I?"

"Your new home." A deep and familiar voice rang in Kai's ear. "It seems you've finally awakened, my crimson beauty..."

"Kai turned around and froze at the sight before him. All the bad memories dwelled up in him began to rise back up in an instant. "Boris..."

"Ah, I'm happy to see that you remember me Kai, you're just as beautiful as I recall." The purple haired man cupped Kai's chin forcing Kai to met his gaze. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me?"

"How did you find me." Kai gave Boris a cold glare getting ready to punch him in the face. "I'm tired of seeing your ugly face where ever I go, why don't you get lost!"

"Aww, that isn't very nice Kai, I'm hurt that you would say that after all we've been through." Boris said as he gave Kai a twisted smile. "Well, I hope you're comfortable, because you're staying with me for now on." Boris said as he tightened his grip on Kai's chin. "In the meantime, you will learn to respect me this time, you will obey me Kai..." Boris forced Kai into a rough kiss catching the boy off guard nearly knocking him over if it weren't for the vicegrip on his chin.

"Let him go Boris, you can play with him later, Mr.Hitwari is needed."

Boris turned around to see his brother. "Gideon...fine, take him." Boris snapped as he released Kai and then walked out the room, "Transport him to room#308 after you're done, I'll be waiting.

* * *

"Guys...we've been walking through this park for hours on end, are you sure he's here?" 

"Be paitent Max, Bryan said to meet him here, we just gotta find him..."

"And when exactly when will that be Rei?" Tyson said putting his hand on his hip. "

"Mmm...eventually."

"EVENTUALLY. Hey Oliver do you hear this gu-...Oliver? Where's Oli?

Max shrugged.

"Look, over there, he's managed to make us look like total assholes once more."

Oliver noticed them and waved. "I found him you guys!" Oliver exclaimed pointing to the cloaked boy next to him.

"We can see that Oliver." Rei said in a curt voice. "Hey what's up I'm Rei, who in the hell are you?"

A vicious green light came from the hood over his head. "Ozuma."

Tyson spoke up. "So, you're the guy who knows where Boris's abbey is? Well?"

"Yeah, now shut up."

Tyson growled.

"Okay everyone, I can lead you to the entrance, but once I do that, I'm outta here. Boris is not a guy I'd like to get mixed up with. He does things..." Ozuma began walking leading the way.

Rei walked up next to him. "Well, on the way, tell me just exactly what hell we're up against, cuzz I know it's not gonna be easy..."

* * *

"LET ME GO." 

"Ah, but I can't do that Mr.Hitwari." Gideon flung him onto a large steel table. "Now be still and everything will be over soon, or you can make things difficult by struggling, which ever one is fine with me, I've always wanted to mop the floor with you anyways, it's just that my horney brother does not approve of me hurting his pet." Gideon smirked at the glare appearing on Kai's face as he restrained Kai to the steel table.

"Okay fine, what are you about to do to me? I want an answer."

"You'll see soon, now shut up."

Just as Kai was about to snap back, Gideon flipped a switch and watched in amusement as electricity began to cast out all over the table shocking Kai and causing nearly unbearable pain.

"Don't worry Mr.Hitwari, we're only scanning your life force, we need to have everything about you if we are to copy you, am I right."

"P-please! Make it stop!"

"I thought you were stronger than this Kai."

Kai couldn't help but cring and yell as the voltage increased along with the pain.

"I SAID STOP!" Kai shouted and with enough anger to back him up he broke the restraints on his arms.

Gideon just scoffed. "It's okay, I already completed copying everything. Come on, I'll be taking you to Boris now." And with that he released the restraints on his legs. "Come."

"No." Kai got up and stood his ground. "I won't go to him, and you won't make me."

"Okay then, we'll have to do this the hard way." Gideon grinned and pulled out a taiser.

"SHIT."

* * *

"Well, this is the place, I'll be taking my leave now. Later Bladerbreakers." Ozuma turned around and began his way back. 

"Thanks Ozuma. we appreciate it!" Rei called after him. "C'mon guys, lets find a way inside."

"But Rei, look at the side and look of this place, it's probably heavily guarded, we can'tjust waltz in there trying to break in, we need to plan things out!"

Max nodded. "Yeah, Oliver's right, we need to think about this first...we need..."

"A diversion!" Tala interrupted.

"Oh great, lemme guess, you have a plan." Tyson teased focusing on his yo-yo.

"Thats right."

"Well Tala, spill it, you're the brains, so speak up." Rei said leaning in closer to listen.

"Okay then, this is so simple that Tyson cudda thought this up."

"What did you say."

"Ya momma."

"Grrr..."

"Whatever gorilla, anyways, there are two armed guards near each entrance of the abbey, two of us could lead several guards away while the rest of us sneek in, it's simple but it could work."

Tyson snorted. "That plan is whack, I say we should go all out and let our blades do the talkin!"

Oliver came up and whacked Tyson in the head. "Quiet Tyson, you're too impulsive for your own good."

"Great plan Tala, simple indeed, lets do it! Rei said giving Tala a thumbs up. "Tyson and Max, you guys serve as the distraction, lets move!

"Hai! Tala exclaimed in agreement. _'Here we come Kai...'

* * *

_**Neko-kitty: Sorry you guys but I gotta stop typing there! I know it's short. Don't worry, chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**Kai: It would really help if you broke your hand or something...**

**Neko-kitty: Naw...I rock so nothing bad will ever happen to me! Meow!**

**Max & Oliver: DOGPILE ON MICHELLE!**

**Neko-kitty: NO! DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!**

**Bryan: Yes you do.**

**Tala: Oh Kai, please, can we go in the other room?**

**Kai: SURE -smirks- LET'S GO!**

**Spencer: Uh...what are you retarts doing!**

**Bryan: Nothin.**

**Neko-kitty: Please... -cough- review... -cough- ...or I might die in my sleep...**

**Kai: YAY! DON'T RE-**

**Neko-kitty: SAY THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU KAI!**

**Neko-kitty: Don't listen to him, please review, and then go have a wet dream. Peace out

* * *

The bell tolls not for thou, it toll for thee...MUHAHAAAA! X-D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-kitty: Alright, chapter 3 is here…it's cutting into my work, but I don't really give a shit.**

**Kai: You're horrible, just look at the bags in your eyes…**

**Neko-kitty: So.**

**Tala: We need to get you some help.**

**Bryan: That's what I've been saying for years!**

**Spencer: Uh, I think we should leave her alone, she looks pissed.**

**Neko-kitty: Smart boy.**

**Rei: Aww…what's the matter?**

**Tyson: You can tell us!**

**Max: Dude, Oliver, lets get the hell outta here!**

**Oliver: Yeah.**

**Neko-kitty: -growls- Chapter 3. Enjoy. Now I shall beat the shit outta you 4.**

**AAAAAAAH!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it...I wish...but it'll never happen...right?

* * *

A/n: Thanx for the kewl reviews! I'll take note on what you said, believe me! Thanx again!

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken**

"Wha..." Kai rose up rubbing his temple. "Where the fuck am I now." Kai noticed he was sitting on a large and rather comfortable bed. "Am I in sombo-oh...oh yeah..." Kai remembered how Gideon knocked him out using a taiser. His thoughts were interrupted by a unforgetable figure walking into the room.

"Ah, I see you've finally awoken, my little phoenix..."

"Don't fuckin call me that."

Boris backhanded him ruthlessly. "As I said before, you need to be taught respect for me. Usually I'd have my men break your spirit with physical punishment, but I think I'll do it myself. After all, you're just returning...I see it as...special..."

"You won't touch me." Kai snapped getting up, only to be harshly thrown back down onto the bed.

"What makes you think that." Boris said with a voice that could make my grandpa cry. "Take your clothes off, now. Boris said in a cold tone.

"Only in your wet dreams Boris."

"Take them off or I'll rip them off myself."

"MAKE ME BITCH."

"Gladly." Boris said climbing on top off Kai pressing down into the mattress. **(A/n: Ouch.)**

"No, get off! Get the FUCK off!" Kai began to struggle, but couldn't budge under the man's weight.

"And to think I WAS going to go easy on you, but thats changed now." Boris began ripping Kai's clothes off while holding his wrists down so that he couldn't move at all. Boris couldn't help but stare at the beauty that Kai had obtained while he was gone. Then he flipped Kai onto his back while grabbing a small kinfe off the table.

"No...what are you doing!

Boris didn't respond but began to cut Kai's back over and over, while ignoring the whimpers of pain coming from the youth below him. When he was done he leaned up a little bit to see his work. He had written PROPERTY OF BORIS into Kai's back.

Just as Kai began to calm down a little, he felt a horrible, no, TERRIBLE pain shoot through him as Boris penetrated him, going deeper and deeper.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!"

Kai's plea was ignored as Boris began to go even faster ruthlessly pounding into Kai despite the screams off pain escaping his lips. Through the pain, Kai felt Boris's hand creep up his leg and take his cock into his hands and began to pump it harsly. Kai's eyes widened in disbelief as his length grew with pleasure. _'Traitorous body...' _With one final thrust Boris released into Kai, who followed with his own release.

Kai opened his eyes and turned around to see Boris putting his clothes on.

"Go to sleep Kai, you're going to train at the abbey tommorow."

"Good night my little phoenix." Boris purred as he walked out of the room turning the lights out.

* * *

"HEY! DOOSH-BAGS! OVER HERE! COME AND GET US!" Tyson yelled running around the corner of the building. 

Four men noticed Tyson and Max and ran after them, leaving an entrance open.

"Thats our cue, lets go!" Rei said dashing for the door with Tala and Oliver close behind.

The moment they got inside, a beam of light hit Rei in the shoulder. A man stood before them holding a gun and a staff seering with electricity.

"Names Finrak, it seems that you're the one who set off the silent alarm. I hope you're ready to meet a defeat, because it is certainly coming your way."

"What's with the zappy stuff! Why can't you use your hands!" Oliver yelled. "Punk!"

Finrak's weapons suddenly disappered."Okay then, fine, I haven't had any fun lately anyway, hand to hand it is then!" And with that, Finrak charged toward them at full speed.

"Holy crap get the hell outta the way!" Oliver shrieked as he jumped out of the way along with Rei. Tala however wasn't fast enough and got hit by a flurry of punches to his stomach and one to his face.

"Damn, he's fuckin good." Tala said wiping some blood away from his mouth. "Okay then, LETS GO." Tala's hand began glowing blue. "I've been wanting to test this shit out, you'll do just fine!" Tala jumped in the air and came down crashing his fist into the floor creating an aura around him before moving to Finrak ungulfing him. "REI ATTACK HIM NOW!"

"Right!" Rei took Drigger into his hand and dished him out. "DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

The blow sent Finrak through a wall alerting everyone of the intruders in the building. Suddenly, several henchmen came from a staircase.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! HOW DID YOU TAKE DOWN COMMANDER FINRAK? YOU'RE JUST KIDS!"

"Yeah, that may be true." Oliver said with a cocky voice. "But we can kick ass!" Oliver jumped up and kicked a guard in his face, and then snapped his neck while he was on the ground. "Heh, learned that from Kai...never got to thank him..."

"Right, all the more reason to save him!" Tala said happily while taking out three more guards with an icy beam that fired from his blade. "Good boy Wolborg."

Oliver blinked. "How did you get your bitbeast to do that!"

"Training."

"Oh...I knew that."

Rei took out the remaining men and they headed up the stairs and found an elevator.

"Sweet, an elevator, lets ride up!" Oliver ran in with the others behind him.

"Comfy." Rei noted.

Just then the door locked and a voice came on the intercom.

"You fools! You walked into a trap!"

"Way to go Oli."

"Well Tala it wasn't all my fault!"

"Whatver you two we got-NO!" Rei began to panick as gas began to fill the elevator.

"Sweet dreams, Bladebreakers..."

* * *

_Tala..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm too weak..._

_I don't deserve you..._

_I let him get me so easily..._

_I gave up to soon..._

_I should have tried harder..._

_I have fallen._

_I am a fallen phoenix.

* * *

_**Nekokitty: Okay! I hope you liked it! My friends love it!**

**Kai: Why...WHY ME! I just got raped in the ass by a 40 year old...AHHH! -starts cryin-**

**Tala: Don't worry, I'm here...**

**Bryan: You suck Michelle.**

**Spencer: Yeah! You insensitive bastard! I hope you burn in hell**

**Nekokitty: But...I was only trying to make the readers happy...**

**Bryan: -points to Kai- DOES THAT LOOK HAPPY!**

**Nekokitty: -runs away- **

**Oliver: Review. -continues eating popcorn- this is gettin good...

* * *

MEOW! Nyahaaaaaa! -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nekokitty: Okay guys! Chelly's back with a 4th chapter!**

…

**Nekokitty: What? No unnecessary comment or remark from Kai?**

**Tala: -sniff- He's gone! You made him run away! You sick bastard!**

**Nekokitty: But…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry! I gotta go find him! -runs off-**

**Bryan: Hey, where is she going?**

**Spencer: She finally sees how mean and evil she is and is going to make amends.**

**Rei: YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't...I'm still too damn broke...BUT ONE A THESE DAYZ...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Repeating The Past...**

"LET IT RIP!"

Two blades flew into the dish starting a training battle between two boys. The was the same for everyone else in the abbey. Boris had kidnapped these kids many years ago, when their parents where dead or he had killed them himself, and put them under harsh training. He wanted to use these children to take over the world using bit-beasts. This is why he let his slightly younger brother Gideon join his secret organization. Gideon had recent success in creating cyber bit-beasts, and not it not been for the interfering of Tyson and his friends, would have caused a huge threat to the world. Suddenly, a loud whistle sounded and everyone immediatly stopped their training and focused their attention to the front of the traing room.

"Everyone, I'm delighted to tell you that an old friend of yours has returned."

Noone said a thing, but eyed one another.

"I'd like you to rewelcome our friend Kai!" Boris shouted bringing Kai out from behind him.

Gasps and murmurs sounded throughout the area. Kai hung his head slightly low. Boris let Kai go into the crowd, who backed up, showing they hadn't lost respect for him.

"You may resume your training, all of you, BACK TO WORK." And with that, Boris made his way out of the room." In the hallway, one of his men approached him.

"Master Boris sir, two of the prisoners that were captured last night have escaped! They are headed for this floor! What shall we do?

"WHAT! Kill them all! ...Exept for Tala...I have plans for him..."

"Yes Boris sir!" The man ran off.

"This should be fun."

* * *

"Bryan?" 

"Yeah Spencer babe?"

"Do you think Tala and the others are okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." Bryan got up and sat by Spencer. "If they do get in trouble, you bet I'll go help out! So don't worry!"

"If you say so..."

"Well how bout I call them in a while and check on them?"

"Forreal"

"Yeah."

"That'll take a load of my mind...thanks for that Bryan." Spencer said hugging him.

"No prob, since when did you care about them anyways? Naw, nevermind, I don't even wanna know... I'm going in the room, you comin?

"Naw, really? DUH."

"We can watch Bliss!"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"C'mon Rei! We gotta get to Kai! I heard he was on this floor!" 

"Tala be careful! They know we're out!"

As Tala and Rei headed down the hall, three men came up blocking their path.

"We have been informed to kill all 3 of you on sight!" One man said pulling out another staff surging with electricity. "Except for you, Tala, master Boris wants to spare you for some reason, I don't know why he doesn't just off you like everyone else!"

"Hey, where is the little green-haired one?" One man noticed.

"Who cares! Kill that one first!" The lead man charged Rei recklessly with the other three close behind him.

"God, these guards suck!" Rei yelled mocking the men as he punched one in the face hard sending him back> "What a joke!"

Suddenly Oliver came from the ceiling and kicked one of the other men in the face sending him to the ground with a thud. "No shit!" he said in agreement.

Hey Oliver, how'd you catch up with us so easily! Tala asked.

"Elevator"

"It wasn't being watched this time, haha!"

"C'mon you guys, we have to find Kai!" Rei said continuing down the hall.

* * *

"AAAH!" another boy screamed hitting the wall, joining the others. 

"Next." Kai said as his blade flew back into his hand. He had been knocking out blader after blader in the training room. His eyes narrowed as Boris placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Kai, I'm impressed at how you've progressed In your time away. I have something to show you, you just might remember it, please, follow me." Boris said with that ugly twisted smile on his face. With that, he turned around and went through a hidden door in the corner of the trainig room.

Kai cursed himself out as he obediently followed Boris into the unknown room. The room was slightly dark, painted an ugly shade of green. After staring mindlessly at the wall's odd color, he turned his attention to Boris, who was opening a case in the corner. He took a small black object from the case and walked over to Kai.

"I'm sure you remember your old friend, right?" Boris put the object in Kai's hand, which turned out to be a bit-beast. "I think it's time you two got...re-aquaintted **(A/n: If thats how you spell it...)** with her..."

Kai's eyes narrowed when he remembered the bit. "Black Dranzer...no way..."

"Yes Kai, she's been waiting for you all this time, she's missed you."

"NO! I WON'T USE IT!" Kai threw it to the ground. "It almost made me kill my friends last time! I'll never use it again!"

"I don't think think you have a choice." Boris said pinning Kai to the floor and picking Black Dranzer up, who was beginning to glow furiously. "Aww, look, it seems to be angered..." Boris pressed the bit up to Kai's chest, and watched with an amused look on his face as Kai glowed the same color as the blade.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kai fell to the ground holding his head. His hair suddenly grew out to waist length and turned black as his clothes and a few strands in the front turned snow white. His eyes turned completely purple and so did the triangles on his cheeks. After a few silent moment, Kai rose to his feet with an evil smirk playing on his face. He replaced Dranzer's bit with Black Dranzer, putting Dranzer in his pocket.

"Yes, Black Dranzer has completely taken over you for a period of time. We tried this on many but noone could take the raw power of it all! This is perfect! It's a shame that it's only temperary...but it will still last long, long enough to bring about hell to this world!" Boris laughed in utter happiness until he was interrupted by an explosion. "Ah, it seems your friends really are determined to see you Kai, how about we go say hello then?"

Kai nodded his head smirking and still keeping his cool demeanor, began walking back toward the traing area where his friends had broken an entrance.

Boris laughed. "This should be enjoyable..."

* * *

"KAI! KAI WHERE ARE YOU!" Rei said knocking away another guard in their way. 

Oliver smiled. "Hey look! There he is!" He began running to Kai but stopped halfway. "...Huh?"

Tala frowned moving closer. "K-Kai? Is that you?"

"Hm hm hm, the one and only..." Kai said with a smirk.

"You guys, something's not right about him." Rei said walking up to where Oliver and Rei were, who nodded in agreement. Just then, to their total dismay, Boris made his entrance and stood behind Kai.

"Why helloooo there, Kai is very happy to see you."

Rei got mad. "What did you to to Kai you bastard!"

Oliver snapped as well. "How dare you bother my friends again, after we rid ourselves from you, you drag your ugly mug back into it!" He brought his hands into a fist.

"Sorry, but I have no use for you two, only Tala, so you'll have to go now. Boris turned his head to Kai. "Kai, if you may..."

With no objection at all, Kai quickly took out his blade and let it rip in the air, sending it as a projectile toward Rei. Just as it was about to hit him, Tala's blade knocked it off course. Kai's smirk only grew.

"Kai, we don't want to do this, but we'll take you unconsience if we have to in order to get you away from him. It's obvious Boris has done something to have control over you, you'd never attack Rei..." Tala picked Wolborg up and got it ready to dish out again. "We'll get you back even if it means taking you out."

Kai's blade returned to his hand and was put back into position as well. "Alright, lets go."

Boris laughed again. "Let's see how you are fighting against your lover Tala! This should be one hell of a a show!"

* * *

**Nekokitty: Chappie 4! OMFG! I am SO sorry on how long it took! I was in the middle of the chapter and then I got...distracted. Well, Chappie 5 will be up soon!**

**Max: You got distracted you say...?**

**Nekokitty: Shut up Max. Thats why you got raped in that story 'As Long as You're Safe' !**

**Max: ...That's low... -runs away-**

**Nekokitty: Fuck. -.-**

**Oliver: NO BABY COME BACK! WAIT FOR ME!**

**Bryan: Way to go.**

**Nekokitty: ...**

**Rei: Please Review, even though she doesn't deserve it.

* * *

PLAY DDR NOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nekokitty: Hey what'z up! Chapter 5 is up and running! I'm listening to Simple and Clean, and I feel motivated! I'm kinda mad cuzz my bud Chelsea blew me off when I called her…but I'm fine!**

**Evil Kai: Hn…you should have killed them all! All must die! Fall under the power of Black Dranzer!**

**Kai: …I don't like him.**

**Bryan: Don't worry, he'll go away…eventually…**

**Evil Kai: Nope, I'm gonna stick around like the zit growing on your forehead!**

**Bryan: O.O **

**Tala: Yeah, he's gotta go.**

**Nekokitty: Well, sorry but he's gotta stick around for a while.**

**Kai: …Bitch.**

**Nekokitty: Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own it? NO, I DON'T...Can you make my wish come true? -smiles-

* * *

Chapter 5: Confusion...**

"Kai, sorry for this, it's for your own good! Tala said as he released Wolborg.

"Don't you dare tell me what is good for me." Kai said cooly as Black Dranzer came out to fight.

"Wolborg, take him down!"

"Black Dranzer!"

The two blade clashed sending sparks everywhere. Suddenly Black Dranzer appeared in the sky flapping with wings in a majestic way.

"Black Dranzer! Darkfire Emission!"

Tala's eyes widened at the glowing color of crimson coming his way. "Kai..." He snapped out of it and issued an attack. "Wolborg! Raging Tundra!" The mighty wolf rose from the blade and summoned enough snow to bring another ice age.

"Child's play." Black Dranzer soared through the air and sent Wolborg into the wall, melting all the snow it passed and stopping the blizzard. "Dranzer, finish him off!" Black Dranzer charged up and was about to send a final blow when something went wrong. Kai started glowing a vicious red aura and fell to his knees. "D-damn...whats h-happening...to m-me..." Kai dug his hands into his hair clamping his eyes shut trying to shut out the sudden pain seering throughout his body.

"No, it's too powerful for Kai's body!" Boris became riled at the malfunction before him. "He'll grow used to it, but for now I must get him out of here..." Boris sneeked over to the wall and pressed a red button on the wall.

Tala realised Kai's moment of weakness and sent a blow knocking his blade into the wall. It stopped spinning.

"..." Kai fell to the ground unconcious.

Tala began to slowly walk over to Kai to see if he was really out, but then Kai's limp form was picked up by an somewhat familiar face and carried across the room.

"Who is THIS guy?" Oliver asked with an attitude.

Rei thought for a moment and then smirked. "Back for more Finrak?"

"Put Kai down Finrak." Tala said trying to hide his anger.

"Nope, sorry kid."

Boris picked up Kai's blade and chuckled. "Well, it's been fun and all but we have to go, until next time...GIDEON, ACTIVATE PLAN G-12, NOW!" Boris commanded while backing into the wall, Finrak close behind.

"NO!" Tala began to sprint toward Finrak as fast as his feet could go. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" But his effort was in vain as he was held down by wires suddenly appearing from the floor. "Damnit! What the hell!"

Oliver and Rei tried freeing Tala but the wire was too damn thick.

Rei frowned and sighed. "No go..." He then looked up to see Boris and Finrak had dissappered. "How in the..." Rei noticed the sad look on Tala's face "..."

Just then a strong flash of light hit Rei and Oliver in the back and both dropped to the floor out cold.

"REI! OLI!" Tala managed to turn around only to be faced with a man that held Boris's image, only there was a difference in clothes.

"Tala Ivanov, I presume?" He grabbed Tala by his neck harshly, who on instinct began to struggle only to get a knee in the stomach in return. "You're coming with me, my friend."

"Release me neck this instant, Mr.Winkles!" Tala snapped insulting him before receiving the back of his hand to his face (Tala got bitch slapped).

"You shall refer to me as Gideon, Master Gideon. You shall show complete respect for me and my men, or be punished severly otherwise."

Two men ran into the room. "Gideon sir! What shall we do with these two?"

"Hm? These vermin? Dump them!" And with that he left the room with Tala in his hand still struggling.

* * *

"No one is answering." 

Bryan put down the phone. "Now I'm worried."

"We should go find Ozuma...see if he'll come with us." Spencer said standing up.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Bryan asked.

"Where else? To help Tala and his friends!" Spencer grabbed Bryan by his arm. "C'mon! We gotta help out! I wouldn't be able live with myself if something happened to lil Tal or his buds!"

"Yeah...you're right..." Bryan got up and grabbed his cell phone. He looked up someone's name and called them.

"Ozuma here."

"Yeah, Ozuma, meet me at the park, I need to ask you a favor."

"...Fine, I'll be there."

He hung up and started walking towards the door. "C'mon Spencer!"

* * *

"Wake up." 

"Wake up..."

"WAKE UP!"

Rei cracked an eye open so look at Tyson, Max, and Oliver. "Wha...how did we...?"

Max shrugged. "We found you guys out here laid out on the grass."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, we were about to go help out and then we saw you guys laying over here."

"So, what happened?" Max sat down.

"Yeah, and where's Tala?"

"Tyson..." Rei didn't want to tell him he lost Tala too.

Oliver took in for him seeing he didn't want to talk. "Tala's been taken as well I think, and Boris ran somewhere with Kai. But Kai...something's different, Boris has done something to Kai and we ned to find out what."

"Yeah." Max agreed leaning on Max's shoulder hugging him. "We need to find out more about this Boris guy and where he could be."

"And exactly how are we gonna do that?" Tyson said.

"I'm thinking on it...for now let's get the hell outta here, Boris is gone anyway." Rei said getting up.

"Right, there's no reason in staying here longer." Oliver agreed.

* * *

Emerald eyes gazed at the sky. They narrowed as two figures approached. "What took you." 

"Whatever Ozuma." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Some people can't go as fast as you."

"What did you call me here for? I was busy!"

"Oh..." Bryan glanced at the dent in Ozuma's pants before it was covered by his cloak. "Tell me already!"

Spencer stepped up. "Ozuma, you might not ask what I'm asking of you, but we need your help, we want to assist Tala and his friends." Spencer gave his nicest smile. "Mind helping us?"

"I don't like gettng mixed up with Boris..." Ozuma turned his gaze away from the sky and looked at Spencer. "Okay, I'll come, what do you ask of me?"

"We just need you along, you are an invaluable partner, it would hurt to have you with us!" Spencer said smirking.

"Okay, whatever, but can I go home and do something first? When are you leaving?"

Bryan and Spencer eyed eachother. "Uh, now."

"...Damnit." Ozuma sweatdropped. "Okay then, let's go. I'll follow you anywhere you go."

* * *

"How could such an error occur! How!" 

Boris slammed his fist into the lab table, startling the lab workers nearby.

"Uh, sir, it was only his first time. The more he uses it the more he'll get used to it and adapt. Also a little trainig would help spped the process as well." One of the workers said.

"SEE THAT YOU FIX THIS PROBLEM!"

"Yes sir." He bowed as Boris stalked out of the room.

"It will never happen again my little phoenix...you will grow stronger...you will eradicate all at my will!" Boris laughed to himself as thoughts went through his mind. "And as for that Tala...he sees you no more. You belong to me and only me Kai...ONLY ME! Gideon should be having his fun with him anyway."

* * *

_Alone..._

_Alone in the darkness..._

_Alone in the darkness gazing at the bright light before me..._

_The color of crimson red glowing overhead..._

_Out of reach..._

_Out of reach is the door to the light..._

_And the door to my heart..._

_Tala..._

_Where are you?

* * *

_

**Nekokitty: Chappie 5! Sorry if it was boring though...it was to me...Oh yeah, I suck at poems so don't yell at me!**

**Kai: ...Err, where's Max?**

**Tala: Oh, he and Oliver ran off into the forest of no return cuzz Michelle made fun of Max.**

**Kai: Damn you Michelle.**

**Nekokitty: WHAAAT? He opened his mouth and I reacted! -shrugs- That's what he gets!**

**Bryan: -hits- IT WAS LIL MAXIE! **

**Nekokitty: EEEK! -runs-**

**Rei: -laughs- Review! Please? With a cherry on top?

* * *

Hold me...**

**Whatever lies beyond this moring...**

**is a little later on.**

**Reguardless of warnings,**

**the future doesn't scare me at all...**

**nothings like before!

* * *

**


End file.
